Hunchback of Notre Dame: The Untold Story
by actressinlove101
Summary: What if the famous Disney tale had left out one important character, Quasimodo's sister. Hidden by their mother before trying to reach Notre Dame, Josephine is now living safely with the gypsies but, she feels guilty that her brother is a prisoner. Can Clopin help reconnect her with her brother and protect her from Frollo. And can he try to keep his own feelings hidden from her?
1. Missing Details

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame it belongs to Disney.**

Josephine's POV

I watched as Colpin continued to tell the story of the bell ringer Quasimodo. I sighed watching their terrified faces as the puppet master continued his show. I turned away as I went back to my foster mother, who was selling quilts.

"Mother?" I asked and she turns. "Why does Colpin not tell the whole story?" She smiles as she touches me hand.

"To protect you Josephine." I sigh as I look at my childhood friend...the one I owe my life to.

Colpin's POV

I smiled as the kids clapped and their parents put small coins in my hat. I bowed as I turned to look for Josephine. She never stuck around for the whole story.

I frown knowing the answer why. As soon as I bring up Quasimodo's mother dying she sighs and leaves. Maybe one day I'll included the whole story but, how could she react well to that. True I would only have to tweak it a little. The true story of what happened that night goes like this.

The setting was still dark and stormy but, there were five gypsies sneaking out to the docks of Notre Dame. "Shut it up will you!" "we'll be spotted!" "hush little one!"

The young Josephine listed as her parents and her uncle tried to hush her baby brother. She knew she must be quiet for fear of they would get caught and locked up.

Suddenly the boat stopped. "Judge Claude Frollo!" Her uncle shouted. "Bring these gypsy vermin to the place of justice!" The ugly man said as the men dragged Josephine and her family out of the boat. "You there what are you hiding!" The man tried to take her little brother! "Stolen goods no doubt take them from her!"

Josephine felt her mother grab her hand as she started to run. Josephine looked shocked and almost tripped. She soon got the message and started to run with her mother. Her mother looked back seeing Frollo riding faster and faster towards them. They paused for a second as she pushed Josephine into in ally.

"Stay hidden" She whispered as she started to run again towards the church. Josephine watched in horror as her mother tried to bang on Notre Dame for sanctuary. But, that awful judge soon overtook her and grabbed her, killing her instantly.

Josephine yelped in horror as she almost ran out until a hand pulled her back. "no don't you'll be next" She turned to see a young boy a few years older than her. "but my mother" The boy grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Before that however she could hear the bargain between the archdeacon and Frollo. 'At least my brother will be safe.'

I frown as I looked over at the girl I saved that night. Josephine is such a pretty girl but she is always has a touch of sadness in her being. "She still blames herself after all these years. There must be someway I can make her smile….wait that's it!" With that Clopin ran over to the girl.

"Josephine come with me." He grabbed her hand and without another world dragged her down the streets of Paris.


	2. Reunion

**I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame nor the song** ** _"Out There"_**

Josephine's POV

As Clopin dragged me from my mother I looked at him confused.

"Clopin where are you taking me?" He didn't answer back just continued to drag me.

I frown and stopped causing him to trip and fall on the cobblestone. "Puppet master where are we going?" He smiled at the nickname.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." I sighed as I followed him. "I have to meet Esmeralda soon to help with Topsy Turvy day." We approached Notre Dame.

I looked up confused. "Don't worry we'll be back in time to help." I couldn't help but rolled my eyes as Clopin took me to the back and we started climbing the stairs of Notre Dame.

"We will get caught" I whispered as I followed my friend. "We are not don't you trust me?" I paused for a second and looks at him. 'No but I love you'

That's right I had been in love with Clopin for as long as I could remember. Yet, it was never going to happen. All he saw me as was a friend or maybe even like a sister. I had no chance.

"Yes I trust you." He nodded and continued climbing the stairs. As we went up I could hear a loud booming voice. It was Judge Claude Frollo!

"Clopin you are going to get us killed!" Clopin led me to the rafters far from the judge. "Look down there." I looked down seeing a deformed redhead sitting next to Frollo.

"I don't understand who is that?" I whispered at the gypsy. Clopin went quiet as Frollo started to yell at the boy for wanting to go to the festival. Then the real abuse started.

"The world is cruel. The world is wicked, It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you. I who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you, boy, unless you. Always stay in here. Away in here.

You are deformed. (I am deformed) And you are ugly. (And I am ugly) And these are crimes. For which the world. Shows little pity. You do not comprehend. (You are my one defender). Out there they'll revile you. As a monster (I am a monster). Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer. (Only a monster)

Why invite their calumny and consternation. Stay in here. Be faithful to me. (I'm faithful). Grateful to me. (I'm grateful). Do as I say, obey, and stay in here."

With his hateful words still in the air Frollo left and that is when Clopin whispered in my ear. "That Josephine is your brother."

My eyes widened as I looked at the boy. I started walking down the rafters as Quasimodo lifted his head and started to sing.

"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me.

All my life I memorize their faces knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day not above them but part of them.

And out there living in the sun give me one day out there all I ask is one to hold forever. Out there where they all live unaware. What I'd give. What I'd dare. Just to live one day out there. Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives through the roofs and gables I can see them.

Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant. Out there strolling by the Seine taste a morning out there like ordinary men who freely walk about there. Just one day and then. I swear I'll be content with my share won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent, One day Out there"

As he finished I was standing by the window that he was outside of. When he turned and saw me he jumped. When he came in there he walked up to me.

"Who are you?" I took a deep breath as I looked at him. I had hopped and prayed that he was alive. Prayed everyday that Frollo hadn't killed him like he did our mother. I felt guilt overcome me. He had been here in a prison his whole life. Oh how I wished I could take it all away and replace the bad memories with happy ones. However, that was the past. All I could do now is give her brother happy memories from now on. "Quasimodo….I'm your sister Josephine."


End file.
